Memories of You!
by Olsenbaby
Summary: When a fun weekend in New York City ends in tradgy...Amy Jagielski is left an Ophan and super busy famous fashion desgin Brooke Davis suddenly becomes Amy guardina...is Brooke going to turn out to be the mother Peyton was to Amy...or is this a mistake?
1. Brooke's new label

**I don't own anything...even know I wish I did! Please read and review!**

**Memories of you**

**Chapter 1 ****Brooke's new label**

**Brooke**

I made my way towards the curtain, swoloy opening it to see the people crowding inside, my heart was racing, there was a big turnout and I just had to pray that they all enjoyed my new desgin, I mean they all like "Hoes over Broes" but it didn't mean they would like this one..."Desire". "Brooke..you okay?" Rachel asked as she walked over to me. I put on a fake smiled. "Yeah great" I smiled brighly. "Yeah right...I think I know you better than that" Rachel laughed. "Don't worry...look at the turnout...I would say you did pretty good" Rachel smiled at me. I shurraged "It's not the turnout I am worried about, it's my new lable...what if it's not good enought?" I asked her worried. Rachel grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the backstage room. "Look...I don't think you have to worry about that" Rachel said as we both walked into the room with all my model, I looked at them all getting ready, my designs were awesome and I could proudly tell myself that to. "Like I said I don't think you have to worry about that" Rachel smiled. I smiled back at her before one of the stage mangers walked up to me. "Miss Davis...you up in 5 minutes" he said before walking away. "5 minutes?" I asked freaking... "Relex Brooke...you ready and so I am, just think with me as your top model you are sure to have this lable your best ever" Rachel joked as we both laughed. "Rachel's right...stop and smell the roses" Chase said from behide us...I turned around and smiled at Chase as you pulled a bunch of red rose from behide his back. "Aww...thanks Chase" I smiled and gave his a quick kiss. "Okay enought with the making out...we have a show to kick as at" Rachel smiled. I grinned at her and walked towards the rest of my models.

"So without futhure audo...I give you the creater of this new line Brooke Davis" the mc said as I walked onto the stage.

"I started off when I was in high school...my two best friends gave me an idea of my first lable...clothes over broes..which made me proud as it hit international the year I left school...I decided to start a new lable..this lable, just like the precous as an idea from a best friend, I am about to give you something I have never done before...it's different, it's crazy...it's faboluose...so to start off my design...the hottest model at the moment...one of my very best friends Rachel Gatinti.." I said as Rachel walked down the catwalk...wearing one of my desgins...I looked towards the crowed and watch proudly as people cheered for it...

"Told you it would be a great succes" Chase whisper into my ear as we stood backstage watching them model my new desgin. I smiled and Chase wrapped his arms around me.

**Peyton**

"Mommy...mommy" 6 years Amy said as she pulled on my shirt. "Shhh baby" I said not talking my eyes off the tv. "But mommy" Amy moaned again. "AMY PEOPLPE JAGISGE" I moaned again, trying to watch yv "Come here princess...mommy is busy" Jake smiled as Amy jumped off the chair and come running towards Jake. "But I want to watch powerpuff girls...I always watch at this time" Amy moaned to Jake "Mommy just watching her programme quick...do you wanna come with me to got get dinner?" Jake asked Amy. "What are we having for dinner?" Amy asked "Don't know yet...why don't you pick?" Jake said. Jake sat next to me on the chair. "Her designs are great.." Jake said. I turned and smiled at him. "Yeah...she is going to do good...I am so proud of her Jake...so proud" I said as I looked at Jake and then back at the tv. "Mommy what do you want for supper?" Amy asked me. "We could have hamburgers...also remember to drop the dvd off" I said as I handed Jake the dvd we rented. Jake took the dvd and smiled. "Jenny phoned me...she is doing well with Nicky in London...she say's it's different from American, but she could get use to living there" Jake said. "Oh that great Jake...I know you miss her, but this year will fly by...promise" I smiled at him. Nicky and Jenny moved to London, Nicky had a job offer and we were getting Jenny for the summer. "Yeah I know...come Amy..lets go" Jake smiled as he kissed me and left with Amy to get dinner. I turned back to the tv and smiled. Brooke's desgins were great and I knew she was going to be huge sucesse, I was soo proud of her.

_ring...ring...ring..._

"Hello" I answed the phone.

**Haley**

"Peyton...it's Hales" I said into the phone. "Hales...how you doing?...did you watch Brooke on tv?" Peyton asked. "I am doing really good...yeah I am here with Karen and Lily, we were all watching it together, I am so proud of her" I said. "Yeah me to...so how things going there?" Peyton asked. "Everything good, Nate and Luke took James to the river court to play ball...he loves it, just like his dad...how's Jake and Amy?" I asked. "Both really good...Bevin and Skills come to visit us yesturday...really great seeing them" Peyton said. "Oh yeah Nathan was telling me they went to Loss Angless on holiday...so Peyt when you going to come visit us?" I asked. "Hey that works both ways, when are you going to come visit us?" Peyton asked joking. I smiled. "Fine you right...we have to make a plan...cause I miss you and Davis" I said. "I miss you to Hales...and now with the success of her desgin Brooke is going to be so busy" Peyon said. "Yeah...we must make a plan there...I will phone you later, got to run...bye" I said before I hang up the phone.

"Hales who were you talking to?" Nathan asked and his Luke and James walked into the Cafe. "Oh that was Peyton...I just phoned to find out if she watched Brooke on tv" I said as I wraped my arms around Nathan. "So how did my boys game go?" I asked them. James pulled on my hand. "Mommy I got a hoop all on my own.."James smiled proudly. "Well done baby" I smiled as I kneeled down towards his heigh. "And that's the first of many" Luke smiled as he handed James a cup of fruit juice. James and Luke clicked glasses. I laughed and stood up. "So I have an idea" I said. "What?" Nate asked me. "While work and school only start in two weeks, what if us along with Peyton and Jake suprise Brooke in New York for a weekend?" I asked. "hey I am in...I havn't seen Brooke in ages" Luke said. "You going to bring Lindsey?" I asked. "She is doing a book review for the next month...go to London" Luke said. "Oh...but Nate you in?" I asked. "Yeah why not" Nate smiled.  
"Yay...I will phone Peyton and set it up for this weekend" I shouted.

_The weekend..._

**Peyton**

"Jake we are going to be so late...come on" I said a Jake as we were standing outside the airport trying to catch a cab. Jake pulled me into his arms. "Baby don't worry" Jake smiled as he kissed me on the check. I looked down at Amy, who was holding my hand and her backpack in her other hand. "Honey let me take this" I said as I took her backpack just as a taxis pulled up in front of us. I pulled out a piece of paper that had Brooke's address on and gave it to the taxis driver as Jake and Amy got into the car. "I know you neouse...but don't worry it's going to be great" Jake whisperd to me. I smiled at him and looked out the window...Jake was right, I hadn't seen Brooke in ages and I couldn't wait to see them. I looked out the window as we drove thought New York, I then looked at Jake talking to Amy and remembered what I had reliased this morning...I knew Hales and Brooke would know how to help me. I took a deep breath as we headed towards Brooke's.

**Haley**

"James you okay back there?" I asked him as I looked at him thought the mirror. "Yes mommy" James said. "Of casue it is okay, he has his uncle Luke right next to him" Luke joked. "And his uncle Mouth" Mouth added in. "It's funny how your nickname just stuck to you" Nate said talking to Mouth, after 6 years of left high school, we still called him Mouth. "Yeah well uncle Mouth sounds so much better then Uncle Mavin" Mouth said. We all laughed. "I don't know...I always liked you name" I added in. "Thanks Haley" Mouth smiled joking. "Don't suck up Hales...Mouth is not going to get you the extra ticket to his show that you have been bugging him for the last 3 months" Luke said as he hit me on the shoulder. "Hey...and it's not any show...he is interviewing Johnny Depp on his radio station" I said annoyed that Luke didn't know who it was. "I don't care." Luke joked irriating me. "Well I care and guess what Hales...I got you the ticket" Mouth smiled at me. "What?...you got me a ticket?" I shreaked. "Yeah" Mouth laughed. Luke and Nate laughed. "You see...I don't need you to care" I said I turned towards Luke and hit him. Luke tried getting away. "Thank you so much Mouth...you the best" I smiled at Mouth, then turned towards Luke and stuck my toung out at him. "Mommy...look" James shouted as I looked at him and he stuck his toung out at me. "James" both Nate and I laughed. "While mommy stated it" James laughed. "Okay fine..my bad..." I laughed as I faced the front, Nate who was driving started laughing to. "Look we here" Mouth shouted from the back. We all smiled and watch New York as we drove thought it.

**Brooke**

"So what are you having for dinner?" Chase asked Rachel and I. We were sitting in the apartment that Rachel and I shared.  
"Hey Chase...I have an idea..why don't you cook for an change?" Rachel asked. "I can't really cook" Chase said. Rachel looked at me and rolled her eyes.  
"Okay lets just order pizzia" I said getting up before a big fright between Chase and Rachel happens again. "So I have two whole weeks of freedom, what am I going to do for a whole two weeks?" I asked Rachel.  
"While for started you can get rid of the boyfriend..he is just triing you down Brooke" Rachel said. "Rachel" I said. "what you know I am right" Rachel said. I was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought" I said as I opened the door. "PEYTON" I shreaked.  
"Brooke" Peyton shouted as I pulled Peyton in for a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked shocked to see her. "We decided to suprise you for a weekend" Haley smiled as she joined Peyton and Brooke. "HALES"I shreaked again, having Peyton here was great but having them all here was even better. I hugged Jake as he ented with Amy. "It's great to see you Davis" Nathan smiled. I hgave Nate a huge hug and picked up James. "Aunty Brooke" James smiled as I kissed him on the check. "Yuk" James moaned. I laughed as I put his down. Mouth walked up to me and hugged me. "You desgins were great, maybe I should start wearing it" Mouth joked. I laughed and hit him. "Yeah Mouth, but it's great to see you" I smiled, Mouth then walked over to Rachel and they hugged. "Wow...Brooke Daivs...did I hear somebody say she is going to change the world some day" Luke asked as he walked up to me.  
"And she didn't even know it...right?" I smiled at Luke. Luke looked at me shocked. "Luke come on, I own that book, I have read it so many times" I smiled. Luke smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "It's great to see you Brooke" Luke said smiling. Once everybody was in, I looked at all my friends, reuiting again, this was going to be an awesome weekend!

Hey everybody...this is my new story, this is just s chapter so you know whats happending, it will get better but please read and reivie it, the more review the quicker updates! So please give this story a chance.

Thanks

Sam


	2. Fun in New York City

I don't own anything...even know I wish I did :-( Sorry if the langague and grammer is wrong, I am very bad haha!

**Memories of you**

**Chapter 2**** Fun in New York City**

**Brooke**

After we all reuinted, Hales, Peyton, Rachel and I decided to go have a ladies lunch in the city.

"What are we going to do while you ladies are having lunch?" Luke asked me.

"And don't forget gosping about us" Mouth added in.

"Hey we do not gosip" Hales moaned.

"Oh come on Hales" Nate laughed.

"While lets not stand here being mocked, lets go guys" Peyton said as she pulled Hales and mine arm. Hales and I follwed Peyto out the door, Rachel followed behide us.

"And for you information...you guys aint that important that we gosip about...it's the hotter men" Rachel added as she walked towards us standing by the door.

"oooo..." we all laughed as starred at the stuned guys.

"Lets go" Rachel smiled as we followed her out the building.

"So what has taken you guys so long to come visit me?" I asked Peyton and Hales.

"While I do have a daughter, husband and a business in Loss Angless" Peyton said.

"So how is your business going?" Rachel asked Peyton.

"Really well actually, we just manger the one band now and it's nice casue I do it from home, so I can look after Amy...I love being there with her all the time.." Peyton said. We smiled at Peyton.

"Yeah I know what you mean, James come to the cafe after school everyday, him and Lily do homework together and it's so nice having them so close" Haley smiled. I listend to my friends talk about there children and relaised I wished I had one to.

"Well for some people who don't have a child..could I talk about my dog?" Rachel added in. Peyton and Haley looked at Rachel confused.

"Rach has this little dog who she loves, he baiscally lives like a child" I filled them in.

"Oh where is he now?" Peyt asked.

"At the dog grome...I am going to fetch him a bit later, but when you meet him, you will love him to" Rachel smiled. Haley and Peyton smiled.

"Can't wait to meet him" Peyton said, I could see she was laughing in the inside. I looked at Peyton and she looked back at me and smiled. I hadn't reliased how much I missed her, it had always been Peyton and I thought out school, then when we all left school Peyton and I spent that summer together is Loss Angless but in September I moved to New York, the last time I saw Peyton was when we all went back to Tree Hill four years later, of casue at the river court where we had promised each other we would all come back, but it was like a months after that I moved back to New York with Rachel and been here ever since.

"So where we having lunch?" Hales asked me as she linked her arm with mine.

"I know a place...come on follow me" Rachel said as she walked in front of us and we followed her.

**Lucas**

Nate, Mouth, Jake and I stood there starring at each other, we couldn't go to the bar cause we had James and Amy with us. Chase left soon after we has all arrived, I don't think he was happy seeing me with Brooke.

'So is there any kind of a basket ball court around here?" Nate asked.

"I wanna play ball" James said sticking his hand up.

"Guys I am sure Amy doesn't want to play basketball" I said.

"She is my daughetr...why wouldn't she want to play?" Jake asked. Nate and Mouth nodded their heads.

"So lets play" Nate said as he grabbed his keys and we headed for his car.

"Daddy pass the ball to me" Amy shouted as she held up her hands. Jake thought the ball and Amy caught it.

"Wow..impressive Jake...you daugheter has what it takes" Mouth added in from the bench he was sitting on.

"Of casue she does...she is a Jagisge after all" Jake smiled proudly.

"Here James" Nate said as he passed the ball to him and went to sit next to Mouth. Jake and I followed, leaving Amy and James playing on their owns.

"It seems like the new genougesn have taken over" Mouth said pointing towards Amy and James playing.

"That makes me feel so old" I moaned.

"Luke you don't even have a child...image me...I got Jenny and Amy" Jake said.

"Yeah how is Jenny?" I asked.

"She doing well, Nicky and her are living in London now, they get along really well now, Nicky has had Jenny from when she was 3 and half, I saw her on weekends, but Nicky was offered this great job and she couldn't turn it down, so they both left" Jake said.

"Oh I am sorry man" Mouth said.

"No it's all good, she is happy, I am happy with Peyt and Amy, and she is coming to me for the summer" Jake smiled.

"Daddy..can we get an ice-cream?' James asked.

"Yeah come on..lets go" Nate said as we lefted the court and decdied with the ice-cream palor down the road.

**Haley**

Rachel, Peyton, Brooke and I sat down at the resturtant that Rachel had bought us to. It was a cute cozy one, I could also see only the rich people come here.

"Brooke, we don't have the kind of money to eat here...I mean prices are a little high" I whispterd.

"Don't worry Hales, the lunch is on me" Brooke smiled.

"Really we can't" I said.

"Really...don't worry" Brooke smiled. I smiled back at her.

"So we saw your desgins on tv..wow Brooke..awesome" Peyton said.

"Thanks...but I was a freaking out before, I mean "hoes over broes" was huge a sucesse that I wasn't to sure if "Desire" would be, but you must see the order that have be pouring in already" Brooke smiled proudly.

"It's a great line Brooke, you make us proud" Peyton smiled.

"May I take your order please?" the waiter asked. He was dressed in such fancy clothes.

"I will have the Chafe Latte please" Rachel said. Brooke smiled at the waiter.

"Make that two please" Brooke said. I looked at Peyton and she looked confused. I shurgged my shoulder.

"What you guys going to have?" Rachel asked.

"That one...I mean the same one as you" I added in.

"A Chafe Latte?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah" I smiled, I was a little intimated being in such a fancy resturtant.

"Make that 3" I said quickly.

"I will just have a water" Peyton added in. Brooke and Rachel looked at each other and laughed

"You don't have to be so freaked out" Brooke said smiling.

"Easy for you to say, I mean sit in a resturant like this" I said looking around the room, I stopped when I spotted somebody, I frozze, I placed my hand onto on Brookes and squeesed her hand.

"Oh my word...look who that is?" I asked freaking out. They all turned around.  
"Who?" Rachel asked.  
"It's...it's...oh my word...Brooke's it's Kate Moss" I said still shocked.

"Kate?...really?" Brooke asked turning around.

"Hey Kate" Brooke smiled. Rachel turned around to.

"Oh hey Brooke...Rachel" Kate Moss smiled as she walked towards our table. I couldn't even say anything, I was in to much shock.  
"I saw your new line..wow Brooke awesome, let me know if you need me to model any of your designs, Rach and I could take over the world with those desgins" Kate laughed. I faked coughed.  
"Oh sorry...Kate this is two of my very best friends..Peyton and Haley" Brooke said pointing towards us.

"Hi" Kate smiled.

"It's great to meet you, I have been a huge fan" Peyton smiled.

"Thanks" Kate smiled. They all turned to look at me...I was still starring at her.

"She is big fan to I can see" Rachel added in for me.

"It's fine...happens all the time...it's nice to meet you Haley" Kate smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you to" I battled to say. Kate said goodbye to Peyton and hugged Brooke and Rachel goodbye.

"I will see at the fashion show next month" Kate said before leaving for her table.

"Kate Moss knows my name" I freaked out to the others. They all just laughed.

**Nathan**

I took a bite of James ice-cream.

"Do you like it daddy?" James asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah I always liked rocky road" I said.

"Mine is better...strewberry is always better" Amy said.

"Strewberry is for girls" James said.

"Hey...I eat strewberry" Luke added.

"Then you must be a girl" Mouth added in as we all laughed. Luke looked annoyed.

"So does Lindsay know you are here to see your ex girlfriend?" I asked Luke.

"I didn't say ex girlfriend, but she knows I am here with friends from high school" Luke said.

"Or should you say ex-girlfriends...as in Brooke and Peyton" Mouth laughed. I also laughed and we looked at Jake.  
"Sorry man" Mouth laughed as Jake didn't look happy. Mouth and I started laughing again, with Luke and Jake looking annoyed.

"okay you can tell when I am not wanted...guys I will see you later, meet me back at the hotel" Mouth smiled as he made his way out the palor. I just shock my head as Jake and Luke just sat there.

"Lightern up guys...we are in New York City" I smiled.

**Peyton**

After lunch Rachel left to fetch her dog and Hales wanted to get back to Brooke apartment, so that left Brooke and I alone, but it was perfect cause I needed to talk to Brooke about something.

"So P Swayer Jagisges..what do you want to do?" Brooke asked me as we walked out the resyrtand.

"While Brooke there is a few thing I need to talk to you about" I said.

"Oh Swayer...sounds sersousy" Brooke joked. I smiled.

"Oh Brooke...I missed you soo much" I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh Peyton, I missed you to..." Brooke said hugging me back.

"Brooke...I am preganant" I said starring at her and just bluting it out.

"What?...Oh my word Peyton, that's great" Brooke smiled pulling me in for another hug. Brooke pulled me back.

"That is great...isn't it?" Brooke asked. I smiled.

"Oh yeah it is...but I just don't know how to tell Jake, we were talking about having other child and I just got the impression he didn't want one" I said worried.

"I don't think you have to worry, Jake is going to be thrilled...when did you find out?" Brooke asked me.

"This morning" I smiled.

"Congrads Peyt...I am so happy for you" Brooke said pulled me in for another hug. I smiled, I felt better talking to Brooke, just like I always had.

"You know I want my kids to grow up just like you" I smiled.

"Yeah right Peyton, I am not even neady ready for a child...image me raising a child?" Brooke asked as she started laughing.

"Come on Brooke, I think you will make a great mother...belive me ...I believe in you" I smiled at her.

"You really believe in me?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Of casue I do" I said.

"Look at the way I was raised...with my parents never around, image what a screwed up parent I would be" Brooke said.

"That's why you would do well, casue you know what it's like having parents like that...believe me Brooke...you going to be a great mother oneday" I smiled. Brooke smiled at me, she looked shocked.

"Come on...lets go and have fun..it's not often I am in New York City" I smiled as I pulled Brooke's arm and went in seach of fun.

**Jake**

Brooke and Peyton were the last to pitch up at Brooke's apartment later that evening.

"Where have you two been?" Luke asked as we entered the room.  
"Shopping" both Peyton and Brooke shouted at laughing.

"Yeah we can see that...hope you bought me something?" I said as I pulled Peyton into my arms.

"Of casue I did" Peyton smiled. I kissed Peyton on the lips.

"Stop" Hales laughed as she threw a polliow at us. We both laughed and conuited to kiss. We were soon hit with like 5 pillows throw at us.

"Hey..what's so wrong with us kissing?" Peyton asked them.

"It's leads to this" Rachel added in pointing at Amy. I smiled and looked at Brooke, she sceartly smiled at me. I was going to tell Jake in the morning.

"While I don't know about you guys but I am hungry..what we having for dinner?" Mouth asked. Brooke walked over to Mouth.

"While we could go out to a fancy resturtant or get take out and chill here for the night?" Brooke asked him.

"You might even bump into a famouse person if you go out with Rachel and Brooke" Haley added in, still so exicted she meet Kate Moss. Everybody laughted.

"I vote for getting take out" Rachel added in.

"Yeah, and maybe a round of I never" Luke joked.

"Wow..I never...I havn't played that game since high school.." I said. We decided on take out, we all gave our orders to Rachel and Mouth who decided to go down town to get some. After they left we all went to change into some comfortable clothes.

"So you having fun?" I asked Peyton as she come out the shower.

"The best" Peyton smiled at me. I could see she was happy. I kissed her gentaly.

"Jake...I have to tell you something..."Peyton started as she bit her lip.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well...I wasn't sure how you would take it...but how goes...Jake I am preganat" Peyton just blutted out. I just stopped there, waiting for it to process, but when he did, a huge grin formed on my face and I pulled Peyton in for a huge hug.

"We going to have a baby?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah Jake...can you believe it?" Peyton smiled. I pulled Peyton in for a kiss, I was so happy!

**Mouth**

Rachel and I decided to get some pizza for dinner. The two of us walked along the bridge talking.

"I am really glad you come Mouth" Rachel adminted to me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah..me to" I said.

"No really Mouth, I have missed you and I have been thinking alot about you, you so speical to me" Rachel said. I put my hand on Rachel's arm and stopped her.

"You're importand to me to...but the truth is we can't keep..." I started before I was stopped with the kiss Rachel gave me. I could feel her soft lips on mine and I started to kiss her back.

"Sorry you were saying..." Rachel said as we parted.

"Nevermind" I smiled as I pulled her back and started to kiss her again.

**Rachel**

Mouth and I got back with the pizza, we decided not to say anything about the kiss to anybody else, the turth was we didn't know what it meant, we still had to talk about it.

"We back" I shouted as Mouth and I walked thought the door.

"Yum...I am so hungry" Hales smiled as she took the pizza from us.

"Where is James and Amy?" Brooke asked.

"They both sleeping in Peyton's room" Hales said. Brooke smiled and picked up a box.

"So who wanted double cheese?" Brooke asked she she picked up the one boxes.  
"That's mine" Jake said taking the boxes from Brooke. We all sat down eating our dinner.

"Doesn't this remind you of the famouse slumber party?" Brooke said.

"Oh my word...now that's one funny story" Hales laughed.

"I swear I can still feel my nose burn from that Hales" Brooke laughed.

"Why..what happend?" I asked.

"Brooke threwt Haley a slumber party one night when Nathan and Luke went away...and Brooke had sex in Haley's bed, I done drugs and Haley lied to Nathan, so you can image all the drama that night" Peyton laughed.

"Wow I wonder how Anna's doing?" Brooke asked us.

"Why?...you just want to benfit with Felix" Hales laughed.

"Haley" Brooke laughed as she hit her. Everybody laughed and we conuited with memories of high school, it felt good being back with all my friends, every now and then I would look at Mouth, who was looking back at me and I would smiled. It was great! And today we sure did have fun in New York City!

**Hey everybody...**

**Hope you liked this chapter! It just a cute chapter, next chapter will be bettter! Thanks to all who read! Please review, I wanna know what you think! Thanks again!!**

**Sam**


	3. It can't be?

I don't own anyhing...I wish I did :-( Sorry about spelling, I am very bad :-(

**Memories of you**

**Chapter 3****It can't be!**

**Peyton**

"Good morning sweetie" Jake smiled brightly at me as I woke up the next morning. Haley, Rachel, Mouth, Brooke and I only got to bed at 3am, we sat up talking the whole night.

"I can't believe we are going to have another baby" Jake smiled at me as he kissed my stomich.

"I am so glad you happy about it" I said to Jake.

"Are you kidding, I am soo happy...Amy wants another brother or sister" Jake said. I looked at the floor next to my bed to make sure Amy was fine.

"I already checked, she is sound a sleep" Jake smiled as he pulled me into his ams and we started kissing.

"How would you like to go out for the morning with me...then you can come back and spend the rest of the day with the girls?" Jake asked me. I nodded my head.  
"I would love that" I said and gave him a quick kiss before jumping off the bed, making sure I don't hurt Amy.

"Where you going?" Jake asked disapointed.  
"I am going to have breakfast...get Amy up and you guys can meet me in the kitchen" I smiled as I dashed out the room.

"Oh it's about time you two get up" Hales joked as I watched into the kitchen. Hales, Nate and James were sitting at the table, Brooke, Mouth and Rachel were sitting ain the lounge on the chair and Luke was in the kitchen cooking.

"So Peyt..what would you like?" Luke asked me as I walked up to him. I took one last look at the food a felt like throwing up, I put my hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom.

"Dude..what have you made us?" Nate joked as he pushed he plate away. Luke looked at Nate.

"Haha" Luke said.

"Peyton are you okay?" Haley asked as she raced after me and knocked on the bathroom door.

"yeah sorry Hales...be out now" I said.

**Haley**

I walked back to the table.

"What's wrong with Peyton?" I asked Jake as he walked out the room with Amy.

"Why?" Jake asked

"She just ran out of here after she saw Luke cooking" I said.

"Really dude what is in here?" Nate joked again. I slapped Nate and he laughed.

"Daddy can I eat this?" James asked worried when he saw Nate push he plate away. We all laughed.

"Yes James...your dad is just playing" I said as I smiled at him.

"Thanks bro" Luke said.

"Pleasure" Nate laughed again.

"No but is Peyton okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I am...sorry guys...I..well the thing is I am preganant" Peyton just blutted out.

"What?" I shreaked as I jumped up and pulled Peyton in for a hug.

"Yay" Rachel said.

"But Peyton...when did you tell Jake?" Brooke asked as she whispered to Peyton.

"Last night" Peyton smiled.

"Brooke...did you know?" I asked her.

"Yeah...from yesturday...and you have been keeping it a screat for this whole time when Jake already knew...I was dieing to tell everybody...but now it's out...I am sooo happy for you" Brooke shouted as she pulled Peyton and Jake in for a hug.

"Mommy...I am hungry" Amy said pulling on Peyton's hand.

"Come sweeties..lets get some food" Peyton smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Here Jake...I can't take this smell...sorry Luke" Peyton said as she patted him on the back and come to sit next to me.

"So when you going to tell Amy?" I asked.

"When we get home...to much exicted for her at the moment" Peyton smiled. I pulled Peyton in for a hug.

"I am so exicted for you" I smiled.

**Jake**

Peyton and I said goodbye to everybody and headed out for the taxis I had called.

"So where to?" Peyton asked me. I smiled at her.

"It's a suprise" I smiled.

"Really?...I love suprise" Peyton said as she kissed me.

"I love you" I said back as I kissed her.

**Luke**

I sat in the lounge watching tv, I hadn't seen Mouth or Rachel since after Peyton and Jake left and Hales and Nathan were out shopping.

"Come here Amy...I am sure Uncle Luke and James wont mind if you sit here with them" Brooke said as Amy walked into the lounge.

"No problem..come sit next to James..he is watching cartoon network" I said as Amy sat next to James. Brooke sat on the other hand.

"So how you doing Brooke?" I asked her. Brooke smiled at me.

"Really well thanks Luke..what about you...how's your second book coming?" Brooke asked. I was about to answer her when the phone rang.

"Just hold that" Brooke said as she lent over and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Chase" Brooke said into the phone.

"No Chase...I can't I told you that I want to spend all weekend with them...but I havn't seen them in forever...what?...come on...Chase" Brooke said getting angry on the phone. She got up and walked out the room, I couldn't help but listen to her as I could hear her on the phoning shouting, it didn't seem they were doing well! Brooke soon walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that" Brooke smiled.

"No problem" I said.

"So where were we...oh yeah I asked how your book was doing...so?" Brooke asked.

"Oh...it's getting there, I am almost finished, just need to add a finishing touch" I said. I never said anything to her about Chase, but I could see she was upset.

**Brooke**

Luke and I sat talking for a while in the lounge before Hales and Nate got back. I had seen Mouth or Rachel since they both walked into her room, I knew there was something going on there that they hadn't told us, but I was happy for them if it was.

"So we just have to wait for Peyton to get back them we all going to watch a movie...I havn't been to a movie in forever" I said.

"Yeah I know...what you guys going to do while us girls watch a movie?" I asked Nate and Luke.

"While I found this awesome park so I think we will take a pinca and Amy and James can run around" Luke said.

"Sound fun" Haley smiled.

"What is going on between Mouth and Rachel?" Nate asked. We all shurraged.

"Hopfully they are together" I said.

"Yeah it's is about time" Hales smiled.

**Rachel**

"No way are you going to beat me..." I laughed as Mouth and I sat on my bed playing play station 3.

"I am a guy, I am suppose to beat you at racing car games" Mouth said.

"While I am a girl and I just like to win" I laughed as my car took over Mouths.

"No..that's not suppote to happend" Mouth laugh as the end of the game.

"haha I bet you" I said jumping up doing a happy dance. Mouth pulled me into him arms and started kissing, it felt so good!

"So what about a rematch?" Mouth asked.

"You're on" I smiled as I sat down and grabbed the control

**Mouth**

"Nooooo...you can't keep beating me" I maoned again.

"Mouth...Rachel...everything okay in there?" I heard Brooke's voice.

"Yeah sure...you can come in" Rachel said.

"You not naked are you?" Brooked asked worried.

"Brooke" Rachel asked shocked.

"Sorry just had to ask" Brooke said before walking in.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Play station" I said holding up my control, not talking my eyes off the tv.

"Aww cool...I wanna play" Hales said as she ran into the room.

"Who is winning?" Nate asked.

"Me..of cause" Rachel smiled.

"Not for long" I smiled as I watched my car past Rachel's just before the finish line

"And there you go...the winner" I smiled at Rachel

"How can you let Mouth beat you?" Brooke asked Rachel.

"Hey you guys distracked me...I was winning the whole time" Rachel moaned.

"Can I play?" Hales asked like a little girl.

"Lets have Luke against Hales" I said as I handed Luke my control.

"Come on Luke...win this for us guys" I said.

"No come on Hales...do if for all the woman of the world" Brooke said.

"Yeah my money is on Hales" Rachel said.

**Nathan**

"Nooo...Luke over take her..." I said shout out to Luke.

"No Hales...stay on that track" Rachel said.

"No rather trap him...come this way" Brooke said pointing torwards her left.

"No the right way" Rachel shouted pointing towards her right.

"Guys you confusing me" Hales shouted.

"Hales" Brooke and Rachel shouted jumping up and down,

"Calm down guys" Hales laughed.

"Yess" Rachel and Brooke high fived each other as Hales win.

"Girls rule and boys duel" Rachel smiled as she tapped Mouth. Before any of us knew it, Mouth and Rachel were kissing.

"Whooo" Brooke shouted. We all laughed and Rachel and Mouth realised that did that in front of us.

"Oh well you guys know now...come here Mouth" Rachel smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss.

We all just walked out,

"Get a room" Hales shouted as she shut the door shut. We all laughed.

"Wow..what a weekend" I smiled at Hales who wrapped her arms around me.

**Peyton**

I kissed Jake on the lips.

"This is prefect" I smiled. We had just been to this beautiful park, it had flowers all around it. Jake stopped a taxis and we climbed in. I lay in Jake's arms, I loved him so much and I couldn't wait to have another baby again, Amy would be thrilled. I looked straight out the windscreen, it felt like swoly motion and before I knew it I shouted

"No" and everything went black.

**Brooke**

"I wonder where Jake and Peyton are?' I asked Hales as we sat with Amy and James in the lounge. The phone rang and I rached for it.

"They probably making out somewhere" Hales said. We both laughed and I answered the phone.

"Brooke Davis" I said

"What?" I asked shouted at the lady on the other end.

"It can't be?" I said felling all the blood drain in my face before I felt myself collapse.

**Hey everybody...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and thanks for everybody who has read! Please review!**

**Thanks**

**Sam**


	4. Shock

**I don't own anything...I wish I did :-( sorry for the bad spelling!**

**Memories of you**

**Chapter 4****Shock**

**Luke**

Nathan, Mouth and I raced towards where Brooke had just collopse.

"Brooke" Haley freaked as she ran to her side. Rachel picked up the phone.

"Hello" Rachel said. Nathan moved Brooke to the couch and I starrted up at Rachel, her expression went from confused to shock.

"Okay..thanks, we will be there right away" Rachel said. She hang up the phone and looked at us.

"Ummm...guys Peyton and Jake were in an accident.. Jake is in intenve care and I don't know how Peyton is doing" Rachel said as a tear slipped down her face.

"What?" I said my legs slipping and before I knew it I was on the floor. I turned my head to where Hales was, she was in Nathan's arms, they were both crying. I just starred into space...

_"You always prortecting me Luke" Peyton said._

Was the first words that hit, but this time I couldn't protect her.

"It can't be" I heard Brooke say as she started coming to it. I raced to her side.

"Brooke...you okay?" I asked her as she opened her eyes.

"I had a horrible dream" Brooke said, she sat up swoly looking around at us all.

"I don't understand...where Peyton and Jake?" Brooke asked getting worried. We all just looked at her, I couldn't say anything and I think Brooke started to come to it.

"No...no..you all playing a joke on me...Peyton, Jake you guys can come out now" Brooke shouted as she looked around the apartment.

"Brooke we not playing a joke on you" Mouth said sadly as he sat next to Brooke. Brooke just looked at him.

"But...then they must have made a mistake becasue Peyton can't leave me" Brooke said as she started to cry. Mouth pulled Brooke in for a hug.

"I wish they were wrong" Mouth said.

"Where are they?" Haley asked Rachel.

"New York Hosptial...we need to get down there" Rachel said. I nodded and sat next to Brooke.

"Are you up for it?" I asked her. She looked at me sadly and nodded.

"Maybe they made a mistake, I have to make sure they have the right people..." Brooke said.

"But one of us have to stay with the kids" Nathan said.

"I will...you guys go...let me know how they are?" Rachel said. We all nodded and headed out the apartment.

**Haley**

We got into mine and Nate's car. I sat in the front while Nathan drove. Brooke was behide Nathan, trying to direct him to the hopstial, Luke was next to Brooke and Mouth right at the back. We never said anything to each other, all sat there, hopping they made a mistake, but my heart was telling me they didn't! And the more I thought about it, the harded to was to fright the tears. I didn't want to cry to much in front of Brooke, she needed us all to be strong, but just the tought of Amy being raised without her mother, just like Peyton was raised without her mother...we just had to pray that Jake and Peyton made it, or poor Amy wouldn't have any parents. After it had seemed like forever we finally arrived at the hopstial. Luke, Mouth and Brooke jumped out and raced inside while I stayed with Nathan to lock the car. Nathan pulled me into his arms and before I knew it the tears just poured out!

"Hales..we have to be strong" Nate said as he wiped his own tear. I nodded my head, trying to stop the tears as Nathan and I walked inside, looking for the others.

**Brooke**

Luke, Mouth and I raced into the hopstial.

"A young lady and man were rushed in here 15 minutes ago" I said to the lady by the counter.

"Are you Brooke?" a doctor asked as he walked over to us.

"Yes" I almost shouted out. He nodded his head.

"Can I talk you please?" the doctor asked as he pulled my arm. Mouth and Luke followed him.

"Please doctor...how are they?" Mouth asked.

"Well I am very sorry to tell you this...but sadly the young lady didn't make it" the doc said.

"NO" I said, I fall into Luke's arms. Halay grabbed onto Nathan's arm, the tears poured down Hales, Nate, Mouth and Luke's eyes, Peyton meant so much to all of us.

"And Jake?" Nathan asked as him and Hales joined us.

"I pusume that's the young man with her?" the doc asked.

"Yes" Hales said nodding her head.

"He is in intinvive care...it's looking very bad...I do need to know some of their histroy" the doc said. I couldn't take this anymore, I could feel my legs swololy start to give in...Luke caught me.

"Does he have any aliges?" the doc asked.

"Don't think so..." Luke answered. I could hear Luke answering all the doctors questions, but I wasn't listening, I was thinking of Amy at home, wondering when her mother and father where going to get home...the poor girl!

"I will come tell you if anything happens" the doc said as he walked away.

"Brooke...we need to pray for Jake..." Mouth said. We all held hands...

"Please Lord..let Jake make it...please" Nathan said the pray. We heard a beep and we all looked to where it was coming from.

"Cold blue" the one doc shouted as we watched like 4 other doctors run into Jake's room.

"No...Jake..think of Amy...she needs her dad now" Hales said as tears run down her face. We all stood by the glass window as they tryed to save Jake. I wacthed the docs look at his watch.

"Time of death..." the one said.

"No" I shouted again, Jake couldn't be gone to. I could see same doctor walking towards us, he looked so sad.

"I am terrible sorry" the doc said, he couldn't even look at us, he just looked at the ground, this couldn't be happening.

**Mouth**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing..not only did we lose Peyton but Jake to. Amy had lost her mother and father. I just remembered Peyton telling us she was preganat and now they were all gone!

"Doctor...what about the lady...where is she?" Brooke asked. I was so sceard to hear the answer.

"I need one of you to indentfiy her" the doctor said.

"I will" Brooke was the first to say.

"No Brooke, I don't think that's a good idea" Nathan said.

"Yeah Nate's right...let one of us do it" Luke said pointing towards himself, Nate or me. I suddenly got sceard, I didn't know if I could indetify one of my closest friends body and that made me feel like a crowed, Peyton and Jake had just died and I thought of myself

"I have just lost my best friend...let me do this" Brooke said angry. Luke and Nate looked at each other, I could see they were worried.

"Fine..but let me come with you?" Luke asked.

"No..I need time alone..you know to say... goodbye" Brooke said, tears running down her face.

"Brooke..." I said as I walked closer.

"No don't...I just have to go" Brooke said pushing me away and walking with the doctor.

"I really don't think she should be alone" Nate said.

"What eles can we do?" Luke asked.

"I'll follow her..." I said as I raced after her, not letting her see me.

**Nathan**

I pulled a crying Haley into my arms. I thought of Amy, who now didn't have a mom or dad and I thought of how I wouldn't have wanted James to go thought something like that, I knew we all had to be there for Amy, she was going to need us more then ever now!

"What's going to happen to Amy?" Haley asked me. I shock my head.

"I am not sure Hales" I said.

"Doctor...what actualy happend?" Luke asked as the doctor walked past us again.

"From what we can image...a trunk was going to fast, we think the taxis was turning and the trunk hit from the on coming traffic, the taxis driver didn't make it either" the doctor said sadly.

"So then how did you know to phone us?" I asked us.

"Before the lady died she said Brooke, so we looked on her moblie phone and it when we saw Brooke...we phoned that number" the doc said. We all just nodded.

"Where they husband and wife?" thd doc asked.

"Yeah, she was like 5 weeks preganat and they have a 4 year old daugher" I answered him.

"I am terribly sorry, I will make sure to write that down on her records...I truly am sorry" the doc said as he patted Luke on the back before he walked away. I looked down at Hales, who had more tears running down her face. How did this happen?

**Brooke**

The doctor lead me to the room, I had to sign in before they let me in.

"The first one" the doctor said pointing towards a body that was coved by a sheet. The doctor walked with me and placed his hand on the sheet.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath, I wasn't sure if I wanted to see this, but I nodded my head and he pulled the sheet off her. It felt like my heart had stopped, all the wishing that they made a mistake was dashed, it was Peyton laying there! My P.Swayer...the one that had been there for me thought so much..it was Peyton's body, but her sole was gone and when I relaised that, I couldn't take it anymore...

"Nooo" I cried, falling towards the floor, before I knew it somebody had caught me, when I relaised it was Mouth and I pulled his closer and cried in his arms. I couldn't lose Peyton...I needed her so much!

**Rachel**

After the gang left to the hosptial, I sat in the lounge with Amy and James, so I wasn't the best person to watch children, I mean I didn't know at all how to raise a child! But when I watched Amy laugh at the cartoon she was watching I felt this sadness, her mother and her dad weren't doing good and frighting for their lives.

"Rach...where is mommy and daddy?" James asked me as he sat next to me. I looked at him and smiled slighly.

"They just gone out quick..."I said trying to be strong.

"My mommy went to buy me some cookies" Amy smiled as she stood up and come to stand next to me. I felt this pain in my heart when Amy said that. A tear slipped down my face and I quickly bushed it away. The phone rang and I reahed for it

"Any news?" I asked picking it up.

"Rachel?" I heard a confused voice on the other end.

"Whose is this?" I asked.

"It's Chase...is Brooke there?" Chase asked me.

"No Chase...listen there has been an accident with Jake and Peyton...Brooke is at the hosptial" I said walking out the lounge with the phone.

"What?...what happend?" Chase asked shocked.

"I don't know, the gang is there now, I am here with the kids" I said. I told Chase the hopstial and hang up. The phone rang and I answered again.

"Hello" I said, hopping it wasn't Chase again.

"Rachel it's Luke...I have bad news...Peyton is gone and Jake didn't make it either" Luke said. The phone almosted fall out my hand.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Sorry Rach...we will be back there soon" Luke said.

"Wait Luke...what about Amy?" I asked as I watched Amy from where I was standing, her and James were laughing at some cartoon again.

"We will talk about how we are going to tell her" Luke said. I nodded my head, the tears were falling down freely now.

"Okay" I said before I hang up. I grabbed a chair that I was standing near...I couldn't believe it and this pain in my heart was getting worse...Amy didn't have a family anymore and she was so young. I couldn't stop the tears, the conuited to fall!

**Chase**

After I got off the phone with Rachel, I raced to the hosptial. I run to where Luke, Nate and Hales were standing.

"What happend?" I asked worried. They just looked at me, Haley was clinging to Nathan in tears, I suddenly got more worried. Before anyone could say anything Mouth walked over to us with Brooke, who was a mess, clinging to Mouth so intenslly.

"Brooke" I asked worried. The minute she saw me, she raced into my arms. I cling to her as she cried.

"Please tell me they are lieing to me Chase...please tell me my best friend and her husband are still here and they didn't die" Brooke cried. I clung to Brooke tighter when she said that. I was in to much shock!

**Hey everybody...**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a little intense! But please read and review! And thanks again for reading it! Also sorry for the long wait, I have problems with my internet!**

**Thanks**

**Sam**


	5. Telling Amy

**I don't own anything... :-( sorry for bad spelling!**

**Memories of you**

**Chapter 5****Telling Amy**

**Luke**

Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Brooke, Chase and I headed home after Brooke indentify the body. I was still in to much shock to even think, Nathan had to drive us home. I was worried about Brooke, she hasn't said anything since she come back from indentifying Peyton.

"Brooke..we are all here for you" I said to her as we stood by their door. Rachel opened the door and Brooke throw her arms around Rachel, she started crying again, like I said I am in to much shock to do anything at the moment, but I do think we should bury Peyton and Jake in Tree Hill, after all that is their home. We all walked into the apartment, everything looks the same but it doesn't feel the same, it like I am in a nightmear, when I am going to wake up?

**Brooke**

"Brooke..we are all here for you" Luke said before Rachel opened the door. I ran into her arms and hugged her tight, I was trying to hide my tears but I just couldn't hold them in anymore. Rachel just hugged me as I cryed. I could see Nathan, Haley,Luke, Mouth and Chase walking into the apartment, I didn't know if I could go in and see Amy, she looked just like Peyton and I couldn't take that at the moment, but then something suddenly hit me, we had to tell Amy her parents wouldn't been coming home and that's when I cried again, I had rememeberd when Peyton lost her mom, but then she still had her dad, Amy had lost both of them. I didn't want to tell Amy as then I know it would be real.

**Rachel**

Brooke wrapped her arms around me as I hugged her tight. I knew how much Peyton meant to Brooke and I wasn't sure how Brooke was going to get over it.

"Come" I said as I pulled Brooke.

"No" Brooke said sobbing.

"Lets go inside..." I said trying to get Brooke in. She just looked at me, I could see the pain in her eyes and I had tears of my own, Peyton and I were never close but she was a great person and didn't desever this. Brooke was looking at the door and I turned to see what she was looking at when I saw Amy standing in the door way.

"Where is mommy and daddy?" Amy asked us. I looked back at Brooke and I could see she was about to collape where she was. I grabbed her arm and Chase come running outside to help me. I just didn't understand why this had to happen?

**Haley**

I saw Chase running out and looked towards where he was, he bought a sobbing Brooke into the apartmnet and then I heard Amy say.

"Where is mommy and daddy?" she asked. I couldn't take it anymore...she didn't even know they weren't coming home. James who was standing next to me looked up at me.

"Mommy where are they?" he asked. I picked him up and just hugged him, I never wanted that to happen to him.

"Mommy" James said trying to get lose of my arms, but I couldn't let him go, I just held him tight as I cried.

**Nathan**

I watched as James tryed to get away, I couldn't blame Hales, I felt the same way.

"Hales" I said rubbing her back as I tryed to calm her down. Her tearier eyes looked up at me.

"Here let me take James" I said. She eventaully passed me James.

"Daddy is mommy okay?" James asked me as he was still in my arms.

"Yeah sweetie I am" Haley said as she stoked him on the back. I pulled her into my ams and the three of us stood there hugging each other. I never wanted anything to happend to our family like it did with Peyton and Jake.

**Mouth**

I stood around watching Brooke almost collape and then Haley clinging to James and then my eyes stayed on Amy, she was so little and her life had turned upside down. Rachel led her to the cough and she sat there with Rachel. I moved towards Rachel and Amy.

"You okay?" I asked Rachel. She shock her head.

"But somebody had to tell her and Brooke is to freaked out to" Rachel said. I sat next to her and squeased her hand.

"I am here with you every step of the way" I said. Rachel gave me a half smile and turned back to Amy.

"Amy sweetie..." Rachel started.

"Where is mommy and daddy?" Amy asked. Rachel and I took a deep breath.

"Do you know where heaven is?" Rachel asked her. Amy looked confused.

"Is that where Rocky my dog went?" Amy asked me. Rachel didn't know how to answer so she looked at the others and Haley nodded, so Rachel turned to Amy.

"Yeah sweetie it is...well that's where mommy and daddy are" Rachel said. Amy looked around as us and then back at Rachel.

"Does that mean I wont see them anymore?" Amy asked. I had to hold back my tears, how could we answer that?

"Yeah sweetie it does...but they are always here" Rachel said as she put Amy's hand on her heart.

"And they will always be here...you can talk to them all the time and they will watch over you" I added in. Rachel looked up at me to thank me for helping her. I put my arm around her shoulder and she lay her head on my shoulder.

"But I want mommy and daddy NOW" Amy shouted as she dashed up and run towards the door.

"Amy" we all shouted.

**Brooke**

I watched how they told Amy, I didn't think I could do that. I watched how she was looking around at everybody.

"But I want mommy and daddy NOW" Amy shouted and dashed up. She run right pasted Chase and I.

"Amy" we all shouted. I ran straight out the apartment and caught Amy.

"Amy" I said as I grabbed her arm and gental pulled her into my arms.

"Mommy" Amy cried. I hugged her tight. She cried in my arms, I couldn't stop the tears, they just run down my face..how was Amy ever going to be okay after this?

**Hey everybody...**

**Sorry it's so short... hope you liked it, promise next chapter will be longer and it's getting to the main part of the story! Anyway please read and review!!!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Sam**


	6. Getting ready to say Goodbye!

**I don't own anyrhing :-(**

**Memories of you**

**Chapter 6****Getting ready to say goodbye**

**Brooke**

I walked the streets of Tree Hill, walking past all the memories I had of Peyton, I walked past Tree Hill High...the river court, the shops we used to shop at, TRIC and stopped when I walked towards Karen Cafe. The whole gang were at the Caf'e, toasting a drink to Peyton and Jake's lives...but I couldn't go in there. It had been a week since Peyton and Jake death. We had decided to bury them in Tree Hill as this was their home. The last week had been hell, everything about the week, from the waking up in the mornings knowing this is the first monday or wednesday without them to the last thing on my mind before I sleep at night, not that I have been able to sleep much, I usaually lie next to my bathroom door crying my eyes out. Nathan, Haley, Rachel and Mouth come back to Tree Hill a day later with Amy and James, Luke stayed with Chase and I in New York City, we had to get permintion to take their bodies back here to Tree Hill and we needed Amy to be around Karen, as we all didn't know what to do, so we finally got the bodies and Luke, Chase and I arrived at Tree Hill airport about an hour ago. I watched thought the window of the Cafe, everybody was having chamption and trying to smile, but I couldn't do that. Luke and Chase had been trying to get me to give them just one little smiled, but it's to hard, I can't be happy...NO I wont be happy when I just lost my best friend.

"Nate...remember when Peyton bought you on that Toyboy night when had in our Junoir year" Hales smiled as Nate thought back and smiled back at Haley.

I tear slipped down my check as I rememebered that night to, Peyton and I were frighting and that's when I relaised I never should of fought with her...how stupid was I? I just conuited to scream at myself in my head, I had missed so much with her! I found myself sitting on the step just before going into the Cafe, I couldn't get Peyton out my head, I put my head in my hands and cried into my hands.

"Brooke" I heard somebody say as I heard the door of the Cafe opened, I didn't even look up but I could feel the person sitting next to me.

"I am here for you if you need me" the person said again. I swoly looked up and saw Karen sitting next to me. She pulled me in for a hug as the tears just poured.

**Karen**

I watched Brooke starring at everybody in the Cafe, I was hopping she would come in but when I saw her sitting on the step I decided to let her know I was there for her. After I had sat down and pulled her into my arms, I let her cry, it was the best thing for her.

"Sorry Karen" Brooke said as she pulled away.

"No don't worry Brooke, it's okay and know something else, it going to be okay...just don't let this hurt consumer your whole life...believe me it tryes to" I said, thinking about how I was after Keith died. Brooke looked at me, tears falling down her check.

"I think of her all the time...I can't get her out of my head" Brooke said.

"I know...and it will be like that for a way...for me with Keith it was like that for a long while...but don't push the people who are trying to help you away, I did it with Lucas...Brooke so I can help...but fright it" I said. Brooke just nodded.

"She was going to have another babay Karen" Brooke said. I was in shock, I couldn't believe she was preganat.

"Does Jenny know?" I asked. Brooke looked at me.

"Yeah Nathan phoned Nicky soon after we all found out, I havn't spoeked to Nicky yet but Nathan stays in contact with her becuase they are coming to the funral today but Nathan was staying that Jenny hasn't taken it well" Brooke said.

"And Amy...Karen how is she doing?" Brooke asked.

"She hasn't spoeken much and she cried as lot, I think it's just going to take her time, Andy has been getting her to eat a little bit" I said. Brooke nodded.

"I am glad you and Andy are married now...we have to live each day to the fullest" Brooke said. I nodded with agremnet.

"Come lets go inside" I said as I helped Brooke up. We both walked into the Cafe.

**Nathan**

Brooke and Karen walked into the cafe. I walked towards Brooke and smiled slighly at her.

"You okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and gave me a half smiled.

"I will be" Brooke said. Karen looked at her and gave her a quick hug before walking away. I watched Brooke walk towards Hales and James. She bent down and he laugh when she said something. I knew that James love Brooke, she was his godmother after all but when I watched Brooke laugh, that sparkly in her was gone, when she smiled, she wasn't smiling her Brooke Davis smile, it was like she was lost.

"Nate...we better be going to the church now" Luke said as he walked up to me. I nodded my head and went to get Hales.

"Sorry to break up with little chat...but we better be going now" I said. Hales nodded and picked up James and walked in front of me.

"Brooke...you coming?" Hales asked we stopped and turned back to see Brooke just standing still.

"I will be there soon...I'll bring Amy" Brooke said. I was about to ask her to come with us when Hales shock her head at me.

"Come Nate...Brooke and Amy will be fine" Hales said. I took Hales spare hand and we walked out the cafe together.

**Luke**

I waited for everybody outside the cafe, but when only Nate and Hales come out I started getting worried about Brooke.

"Where are the rest and Brooke?" I asked.

"Brooke says she will bring Amy...Rach and Mouth were just fetching their coats and Karen taking Lilly and James to the babysitter..so we can meet them there" Hales answered.

"Maybe I should wait for Brooke?" I asked.

"Yeah I think you should" Nate added before Hales got a chance to say anything.

"Guys she has Chase...he is waiting for there" Hales said pointing towards the step just outside the door. Chase was sitting there. I saw Chase and decided to let him wait for Brooke, as much as I wanted to wait for her I didn't want to cause anymore problems for Brooke.

"Come we are meeting Nicky and Jenny at the chuch in 10 minutes" Nate said as we all followed him and Hales towards the church...trying our hardest to be strong for each other!

**Karen**

"Mommy why do you look so sad?" Lily asked. I gave my daughter a half smiled and bent down to her height.

"Just thinking of daddy" I said. The truth was since I had heard about Peyton and Jake I couldn't stop thinking about Keith. I rememebered how terrible I felt for so long and how I pushed Luke out of my life, I didn't want Brooke to do the same.

"Sweetie I am going to leave you and James with Abby for the rest of the day, but I will fetch you as soon as I am finished" I said standing up when Abby asnswered the door.

"Hey Karen...hi Lilly..James" Abby greeted us. Lily hugged Abby, she was a great babysitter and Lily loved her to bits.

"I am terrible sorry about what happend" Abby said turning to me.

"Thanks honey" I said.

"How's Lucas?" Abby asked. I shock my head.

"It's a big blow to everybody, Peyton was a very speical person in their group" I answered trufully. Abby nodded her head.

"Tell him I am sorry" Abby said as she picked up Lily "And don't worry about Lily and James at all, I bought some new games today, we are going to have fun" Abby said more to Lily and James then me. I kissed Lily goodbye and said goodbye to Abby and James before making my way to the chuch.

**Brooke**

Rachel and Mouth left the cafe and I stood there all alone, something I had been feeling for the last week! I knew that Amy was sitting at the one table in the concor of the cafe. I turned towards her and started making my way to her.

"Amy" I said in a whipser. She never looked at me, she just sat there starring at her hands that were on her lap. I couldn't image how sceary this was for her, she was all alone in a place she didn't know, with people she didn't know and she was so small. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her hands.

"We need to go...please come with me?" I asked her gental. I didn't know how else to handle this. She looked up at me, a single tear running down her check.

"I want my mommy" Amy cried. My heartbroke into a million piece. How could I tell her that she was never going to see her again. I nodded my head.

"I know sweetie...I know" I said pulling her into my arms as she cried more. I gental picked her up and walked out the cafe.

"Brooke...you ready?" Chase asked as he jumped up. I was a little suprised that he had waited for me.

"Yeah...lets go" I said as Chase walked next to me, I couldn't believe that I was on my way to say goodbye to the most important person I had ever had in my life.

**Haley**

We all arrived at the chuch and walked inside to see alot of people there. I walked towards the pictures of Peyton and Jake in the front of the chuch. Their coffins were standing in the middle, it was a closed coffin..thanksgoodness cause I would have freaked. I got to the picture of Peyton, there were tons of picture, one with their families, with the groups of friend and a speical photo of Brooke, Peyton and I at gradution four years ago. The tears slipped down my face one after another.

"She looks so beautiful" I heard somebody say. I turned around and found Peyton's dad standing next to me. I reached over and gave him a hug.

"I am so sorry" I cried to him. He hugged me back. We pulled away and he just starred at the photo.

"When I lost her mother...I never thought I would have had to do it again, why couldn't I have gone instead of her" Larry cried to me. I couldn't image how hard this muct have been for him, for him lossing Anna and Peyton in the same way, I couldn't bear it.

"I am terrible sorry Mr Sawyer" Derick said as he stood behide us. I turned around and found Peyton brother standing there. I decided to leave them alone.

"I am sorry to the both of you" I said before walking to Nathan.

"Hey baby...you okay?" Nate asked me as I wrapped my arms around Nate as the tears just pourred.

**Rachel**

Mouth and I stood by the doors of the chuch, I was watching everbody mounre Jake and Peyton.

"I can't believe this happend...it's just to insane" Bevin said as her and Skills walked into the chuch. I hugged Bevin hello and smiled at Skills.

"It was the most horrible thing" Mouth answered. Mouth and Skills walked away and Bevin stayed with me.

"Is it true?" Glenda asked as she walked inside the church. Bevein nodded and Glenda wiped her eyes.

"How could something so horrible happened?" Glende asked horrified.

"Some trunk driver..." I answered.

"Glenda...what are you doing her?" Luke asked shocked as he walked over to us.

"I heard about Peyton and Jake and I just couldn't believe it...I was just saying how something so horrible could happen?" Glenda asked. Luke looked sad.

"Yeah, but the worse is they had a daughter Amy...and now she has no mother or father" Luke said. Glenda mouth dropped open.

"What?" she asked even more heartbroken.

"And Peyton just found out she was pregeanat" I added in.

"What?" Both Glenad and Bevin asked shocked.

"How's Brooke taking it?" Glenda asked, knowing how close Brooke and Peyton were. Luke was about to say something when Brooke, Amy and Chase walked thought the doors.

"Brooke" Bevin shouted running up to her. Bevin hugged her and Amy, but I could see Brooke was shocked by the respons of people who were here.

**Brooke**

I walked thought the doors of the chuch with Amy still in my arms, she was lening her head on my shoulder and hadn't said a word to me. Before I knew what was happening Bevin shouted and threw her arms around Amy and I. I looked around the church, totally shocked at how many people had come.

"You okay?" Bevin asked pulled away. I nodded my head about to say something when I noticed Glenda next to Luke.

"I am so sorry Brooke" Glenda said. I smiled at Glenda.

"Thanks...also nice to see you again" I said. But what caught my eye the most was the person standing in the front of the chuch, next to Peyton's photos.

"Guys, I will be back" I said taking Amy with and going towards Peyton's dad. I stopped when I was right next to me, Amy must have seen him because she smiled and shouted.

"Grandpa" Amy said. Larry was bought out of him thought and when he saw Amy, the tears run down him check.

"Amy" he said as I passed him Amy. I watched how they hugged each other and Larry just cried. I had never seen this guy such a mess and I rememebered when Peyton was shot in the leg on the day of the school shotting. I didn't want to bother them so I left Amy was with Larry, I knew that she would be happier with him. I went to the coffins and stood next to Peyton's, I tried to stop the tears, but I couldn't hold them in, I couldn't let her go!!

**Nicky**

Jenny and I flew from London down to Tree Hill, we caught a cab and made our way towards the church. The last week had been a blur for me, I couldn't believe that Jake was longer around and it broke my heart everytime I had thought about it. Jenny had been pretty much the same as me, for the first few days she just sat in her room and cried. I didn't know any other way I could help her, it was still pretty new. We made our way into the church and I spotted Nathan and Haley, so we walked towards them. Nathan spotted me and they walked closer to us.

"I am so sorry" Haley said looking from Jenny and me. Jenny never said anything but I smiled at Haley.

"I am sorry about Peyton to" I said. Before I could say anything else, Jenny run towards the front of the chuch and stright to Jake's coffins.

"Noo daddy..wake up" Jenny cried. "Open this up" she shouted to people around her. I run after her and pulled her into my arms.

"I am sorry baby...but daddy is gone" I said pulled her tighter and tighter knowing how she was feeling, I couldn't believe I would never see Jake again.

**Mouth**

The whole secen with Jenny broke my heart, I couldn't image how she was feeling, I just wanted to stop all this hurt that people were feeling, it reminded me of when Keith and Jimmy died.

"We are about to start" the Minister said "Please take your seats"

I grabbed Rachel's hand and we walked to the second row. Brooke, Mr Swayer, Amy, Dereck, Jake's parents and Nicky and Jenny took the front rows, Rachel and I sat next to Chase, Nathan, Hales, Karen and Andy. I couldn't believe we were about to say goodbye to Peyton and Jake.

_**Hey everybody...**_

_**Thanks soo much for reading this story! Please review casue I wanna know what you thought! I promise next chapter will have more Brucas! Please keep reading and reviewing cause I love to hear what you think!!!**_

_**Thanks Sam**_


End file.
